1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the art of speakers and, particularly to a speaker with dual magnetic circuits for converting electrical signals including audio information to audible sounds.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of technologies, the design of electronic devices, such as cellular phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), and so on, is being driven by the marketplace towards providing more and more multimedia functions. At the same time, consumer's demand has continued to push a dramatic reduction in the size of the electronic devices.
To comply with the multimedia requirements and reduce the size of the electronic devices, most electronic devices today include a micro-speaker. Quality of the sound from the micro-speakers strongly influences customer's buying decisions. A micro-speaker related to the present disclosure includes a case defining a sound hole, a frame attached to the case for forming a chamber, a magnetic circuit defining a magnetic gap, a diaphragm located in the chamber, and a voice coil attached to the diaphragm. While electrified, the voice coil will be activated to vibrate by the Lorenz Force and further drives the diaphragm to vibrate, which converts the electrical signals to sound waves. The diaphragm needs sufficient space to vibrate for ensuring good acoustic performance. However, as the trend of the volume of the micro-speaker is smaller and smaller, space provided for the diaphragm to vibrate is accordingly reduced and limited.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a speaker with dual magnetic circuits which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.